


How It Goes?

by cottonxandy



Category: Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Coming of Age, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Summer, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonxandy/pseuds/cottonxandy
Summary: "It's the 90210, you know how it goes."Zoey Johnson gets the opportunity of a lifetime when Joey Badass allows her to move from the confines of Cal U and escape to the upscale jungle of the Hidden Hills. Luca and Zoey have unfinished Business - and a handsome new neighbour has her curious about his.
Relationships: Luca Hall & Zoey Johnson, Luca Hall/Zoey Johnson, Zoey Johnson/A$AP Rocky, Zoey Johnson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Million Dollar Man

**MILLION DOLLAR MAN**

_**The end is near, they said.  
** _

_**College is the best time of your life, they said.** _

_Okay! Well, why did no one warn me about all of my boy drama?  
_

_Having to take DRUGS just to bond with the oh-so-edgy Luca Hall?_

**Zoey Johnson heard** her inner voice inside her head, freshly awake as she sat up in Bed.

Everybody on Campus envied how put together she always looked -

fresh designer threads, perfect brown curls, and eyebrows to die for. _**No wonder Luca couldn't wait to pound me on the Kitchen counter the other week.**_

_Speaking of Luca, he's been begging to try out phone sex. Of course he would like stuff like that, he keeps handcuffs and a switchblade in his underwear drawer. Now I might seem Vanilla, but I'm definitely not. Good girls need good sex too!_

Zoey brushed her teeth vigorously, liking to keep her teeth pearly white. Her iPhone vibrated with a Facetime request from Luca the Devil himself. She spat in the sink before answering, his face popping up on the screen. Luca was shirtless, visibly faded and up to no good on this Sunday Morning. A smile graced her face, a quiet chuckle escaping her plump pink lips.

"What's funny, Honey?"

"Honey. Is it the 50s now?"

"Haha. Very funny, Zoey."

"Why did you call me at 8 AM, Luca?"

_**"Daddy needs a lil favor..."** _


	2. Excuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Luca spice things up on Video Chat before linking up in his Dorm Room, he introduces her to his World of Weed and high sexual healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!

**EXCUSE ME**

**Luca's voice was** hoarse, tempting and Zoey had a weakness for the way he stared at her like she was a Goddess from the Egyptian age. The two stared at each other, waiting for the thick silence to end. Zoey nervously brushed her hair from out of her face before turning serious, not wanting to ruin the sexual tension. There was a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach, **_arousal._**

_Okay, Zoey. You can do this! I'm sexy, I'm pretty and skinny!_

"A favor, you ask?"

"Yes. Now you and I both know you owe me sum',"

Luca exhaled a cloud of smoke, a soft hiss following after. Zoey rolled her eyes, _**big big big mistake**_. Luca peeked at her chest, her small yet perky breasts straining against the thin fabric of her top. She smirked, running her finger down the length of her shoulder strap before peeling it off to expose herself. Her dark brown nipples hardened in the cold air, making Luca smirk.

"And what exactly do I owe you, Mr Hall?"

"What's the magic word?"

_"Daddy."_

"Exactly. Let's cut to the chase - you owe me pussy and you owe it to me ASAP, deadass."

"Someone's desperate..."

Zoey teased him, tilting the iPhone front camera lower, pointing it straight at her chest. Luca seemed to be in another dimension as he watched his usually sweet and bubbly girlfriend become a seductive soul snatcher, soft moans spilling out of her now swollen lips. He proceeded to drop his blunt on the ashtray, palming his erection whilst Zoey touched herself lightly, the couple aroused and caught up in their own risque Morning conversation.

"Does it feel good, Babygirl?"

"Y-yes, Daddy."

"You wish it was me touching you, don't you?"

"Mhm,"

_Maybe Luca's right. I've been kind of slow when it comes to the whole sex thing. I mean I haven't caught a body ever since Cash Mooney - and we all know how that went. I've always been seen as cute, but I've never really been called sexy by a guy who wasn't some old creep at my Dad's Job._

Luca chuckled softly, liking how high her voice became, coupled with the flushed red look on her cheeks. He groaned quietly, his dick throbbing as he jerked himself off to the sight of Zoey flipping her iPhone X onto its side to capture her full body, spreading her legs to stroke her soaking vagina. Throwing her head back, brown curls bunched against her upper back as she played with her clitoris, Luca egging her on with vulgar dirty words of lust.

"God, you're so fucking perfect, Princess."

"Fuck, Daddy!"

"I wish I was with you right now...I could fuck the shit out of your ass and everyone's gonna know who owns it."

"Yeah, you really...really could,"

"Are you gonna cum for me, Zoey?"

A simple question brought Zoey to the edge, the sensation of a clear but slightly thick white liquid oozed down her inner thighs, making her shake in ecstasy. Luca felt himself cum soon after, cheekily slicking his finger up the side of his 9 inch dick, sucking on his wet fingers to tease her. Ending the call with a wink and not another word - she got up to Shower,

_**Imagine having to face Sky and Jazz after playing Cam Girl for your boyfriend.** _


	3. xo / the host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey's Boss Joey Badass calls her out of the blue with big news that's about to change the course of her time at Cal U forever.  
> Aaron has some things to get off his chest, and Luca isn't a big fan of what he had to say either.

**XO/THE HOST**

**_"Now you got no rent_ **   
**_You blow that money, money_ **   
**_You try to window shop_ **   
**_You blow another hundred...."_ **

**Zoey's orbs flickered** around the Design Classroom, doing anything possible to avoid Luca's eyes that were burning holes in the side of her face. Her mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts, thoughts that had her anxiety going crazy. _Okay, look.What Luca and I did this Morning was A LOT for me._ _I've never been that kinky with a guy in my life and I really really hope he doesn't run his mouth to Vivek or the Twins after smoking some Sativa with shitty cold Coffee and Brent Faiyaz on repeat._

"What's got you all bugged out?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing...nothing."

"It's not nothing, Zoey."

"Its Girl Stuff."

"Are you doubting my divine feminine energy?"

Luca snickered softly before turning his focus back to a sketch of a dress that he wanted to do for his project with Zoey. It was due in two weeks and Zoey was clearly on another Planet today. Zoey rolled her eyes in a joking manner and couldn't help but swoon as her boyfriend gave her _**that look**_ , **_that look that made her feel like the only girl in the World_**. Her phone began to ping with over 3 texts from Joey, her fingers reflexively tapping on the notification to check the string of texts.

_**Joey Boss: Hey ZoZo** _

_**Zoey: Hi!** _

_**Joey Boss: I have big news** _

_**Joey Boss: Ur moving to LA** _

_**Joey Boss: Like rich chick LA** _

Their Design teacher watched her like a hawk, ready to keep her after class. Zoey's eyes were practically bulging out of her eye sockets in shock, a small squeal escaping her mouth. Luca raised his eyebrows in curiosity, wondering why she was bothering his creative process. Rushing out to the Courtyard, she excitedly called Joey in a hurry to find out what was happening.

"Joey, are you serious about LA?"

"You think I'd lie 'bout something that big?"

"No, no! I don't. I just can't even...process this right now. How did you even get me a place? Do I have to pay Rent-"

"I've got you covered. But you have to put the Work in if you wanna make this Fashion shit work, B."

*******

"You've been MIA like Hell, Freshman."

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"You know we really need to talk and shit, yeah?"

"I'm all ears."

Aaron Jackson let out a soft sigh, running a hand down his face in search of the right way to break this to Zoey nicely. Zoey played with the hem of her pink Leather skirt, wondering what Aaron was going to tell her. He stared at her intensely, his anger threatening to bubble to the surface. One deep breath later - _he told me. Aaron didn't just tell me, he snapped at me like an angry Father._

"I can't believe you did this shit, Zoey."

"What have I done?-"

"You had damn phone sex with Luca like you're some Cam Girl on Pornhub!"

"Who...who told you that?"

"Are you kidding? You can't keep playing games with me, and running back to me when you need to get over a boy you're going crazy for this week - and the next, and the next, and the next!"

**Aaron yelled, I'm pretty sure my hand collided with his face faster than a bullet...**


	4. 4.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depictions of violence and sexual assault ahead.

_**There comes a point in every Black girl's life where their innocence is stripped, and our consent is abandoned.** _

_**Friend, family, foe? The victim never sees it coming - but for the average Black man...they always do.** _

_"Aaron, oh shit! I'm so sorr-"_

**Zoey didn't get** another word out before she felt Aaron's shaking hands wrap around her neck, roughly pushing her back up against the door, her head banging against the wooden surface harshly. A sharp exhale of shock left her lips, only for Aaron to lash out at her, his grip tightening with the intention **to kill.** She'd never experienced any kind of violence from a male, let alone someone she considered one of her exes/guilty pleasures.

"Stop! St-stop!"

Zoey pleaded as stray drops of fresh warm blood ran down from a cut on her lips, smearing down her chin when Aaron covered her mouth before his hand dipped down towards her underwear. Her vision became clouded as two of his dry fingers penetrated her vagina, a yelp of pain following. He brushed a few strands of her now sweaty brown curls from out of her face, stroking her chin as if he wasn't currently taking advantage of the one and only Zoey Johnson.

"I...I can't."

"Aaron-"

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy it, Sweetheart. You have no idea how lucky you are right now."

Aaron unzipped his pants in a rush, guiding Zoey's hand to his throbbing erect penis. She had no choice but to please her own rapist, a small sadistic part of her imagining Luca Hall in his place. Soft grunts filled the Room once he made her get on her knees to give him head, Zoey's infamous pouty lips and tongue swirling around his tip, thick strains of semen oozing down her chin.

"Fuck, Zoey...shit,"

Zoey could feel her eyes stinging with tears that she wanted to let out so badly, but he forced her to look up at his face by her chin, liking how vulnerable and submissive she looked right then and there. Yanking her up by her hair, he made her face the Wall, his hand feeling up against her ass cheeks, more than ready to fuck Zoey until everyone could hear her yelling his name.

"Ah, Aaron, wait!-"

Her eyes shut as he stuck two fingers down her throat, making her gag on them as his deviant traits rose to the surface. Aaron pulled her head back, thrusting with no consideration for how rough he was being. **_Aaron knew that I actually liked being degraded back from our own hookups in the past, is it wrong that I don't really mind this?_** Zoey's moral compass seemed to be malfunctioning under the haze of mankind's strongest weakness: **_sex_**.

_**The next thing I remember was Aaron leaving me to walk out as if he hadn't done one of the most despicable things a male could ever do.** _


End file.
